Love Of A Friend
by neonXeyes
Summary: Lame title. Second chapter FINALLY added! BE cruel. BM
1. Chapter 1

"Careful there, Mikey. You don't want to get trapped inside." Brian said from the doorway, smirking.

Michael looked up from the assembly instructions of his newly bought IKEA computer desk. He was sitting on the floor, underneath the desk, trying desperately to figure out what the hell piece "Q" attached to, and where the oddly shaped wrench came into play.

"Very funny. Are you here to help or are you here to laugh at me?" Michael asked his friend, holding out the booklet.

"Both. Tell me again why Emmie-poo couldn't help you assemble this big piece of plastic." Brian said, sitting cross legged on the floor, opening the instruction book.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's just BUSY today, okay"

"Busy making another appointment for the doctor so he can oogle the male nurse he has his eye on," Brian said, not looking up from the instructions.

"Something like that. I think he likes it when they ask him to turn and cough"

Michael personally had no problem calling Brian for help on his desk project. Yeah, Brian could be a self centered, egotistical asshole, but he's been his friend since high school. And of course, there was that other small detail of Michael's deep felt love for Brian. Ever since that day in Michael's bedroom, when they were still in school, when Brian started something he couldn't finish.

"Why in God's name would you buy a desk called the "Svår" anyway? It just SOUNDS difficult," Said Brian, interrupting Michael's thoughts.

"Uhh, because I don't speak Swedish"

"What's wrong Mikey? You look distant. Or something like that. Thinking about fucking someone you saw at the Q-Mart today?"

"Something like that," Michael responded sheepishly. He felt bad for thinking of Brian that way, partly because he was his best friend, and partly because of Brian's reputation.

"I'm sure. So, are we hitting Babylon tonight or Woody's?" Brian asked, clearly not focusing on the assembly instructions.

"What does it matter? Either way you'll get everyone while I stand around and watch. And I didn't call you over to discuss our plans for tonight, I called you over to read and assist"

"Now hold on a second, Mikey," Brian said, looking Micheal in the eyes, "you don't always end up standing around and watching. And I can't help it if everyone wants me. How about this, next time there's too many boys for me to handle, I'll toss a few your way. Deal?"

Brian leaned in, smiling, and kissed Michael lightly on the lips. A kiss between best friends, but it only increased Michaels longing. Michael quickly collected himself, just like always, and nodded.

"Deal. Now, can we finish this damn desk? My back is killing me form hunching over like this"

"Anything for you, oh self-depricating one," Brian said, waving a hand in a cordial manner.

_Yeah, you'd give my anything..._ Michael thought, _Except my own personal Brian Kinney.  
_-  
"Hey sourpuss. I see you finally got that desk set up. Did Brian break a sweat watching you build it?" Emmett asked Michael, who was laying on the couch, tired and frustrated.

"For your information, Brian was actually a lot of help today," Michael lied. Brian had actually just handed him various pieces and got bored after an hour and decided to leave. _Probably to meet his boy toy,_ Michael thought to himself.

"God, I don't know why you two dont just fuck and get it over with," Emmett said, putting down his messenger bag and opening the fridge.

"Fuck? Are you kidding me? It's BRIAN," Michael said defensively.

Emmett turned around and waved a hand at Michael, "Only kidding, sweetheart. Don't get your Superman undies in a twist."

"My "undies" are not in a TWIST, okay. I'm just tired from that fucking desk, and all this shit going on in my head right now."

"Well, someone's channeling Bea Arthur in the Golden Girl's era. I'll talk to you as soon as you pull that push up bra out of your ass,"  
Emmett walked into his bedroom and closed his door. Michael laid back down on the couch and fell asleep, dreaming about Brian, wishing he could have him, if even just for one day...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey, you can't bring up some big secret, then not tell me," Brian said, putting his arm around Michael's shoulders. Michael felt a chill go through his body. He was so sensitive to Brian's touch.

"I…I just can't. It's…it'll mess up something big," Michael stammered.

Brian looked Michael in the eyes, I have a feeling we're thinking the same thing. Tell me, Mikey."

"I can't. I'm embarrassed now. And I'll bet you every comic book I own that we're not thinking the same thing."

"I think we are. I know you better than you know yourself, remember? Michael, I love you."

Michael stared at Brian, stunned. Brian leaned in and kissed Michael, soft but firm. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and pulled him close. Before Michael knew it, Brian was on top of him on the couch, kissing him passionately and grinding his hips into Michael's.

"Michael…" Brian breathed in between kisses, "I KNOW you're not having a wet dream on this couch."

"W…. What?" Michael said, still in the thick of passion, but confused nonetheless.

"If you don't wake up, I'm burning one of your comic books that are in the plastic thing."

Michael was violently torn from his dream, and reluctantly, his eyes opened to see Emmett standing over him, his hands on his hips.

"Good morning, Starshine! The earth says hello! Now zip up your pants. Company's coming," Emmett said, turning on his heel towards the kitchen.

Michael looked down to see his Levi's unbuttoned and unzipped, his fingertips just above his underwear.

"Sh…shit! How long have I been sleeping?" Michael asked, scrambling to dress himself.

"Eh, twenty minutes?" Emmett said, twisting open a coke bottle.

Michael looked at the clock. Six thirty-four. He had been asleep for over an hour, "Twenty minutes? I fell asleep at five twenty, Emmett. And what do you mean by 'company's coming'?"

"Who keeps track anymore? Anyway, Ted's on his way. He had some free time (what else is new?) and asked if we wanted to get some food, most likely chinese, rent some movies and have a girl's night in. I just couldn't say no."

"I could have," Michael said.

"You could have, but you wouldn't have. Besides, it's not as if you have anything else to do, right?"

Michael couldn't argue. He hadn't been to Babylon in weeks, and that was the only place he really went on Friday nights. A "girl's night in" couldn't hurt. Hopefully, it would keep his mind off of Brian, and his hand off his crotch, for a night.


End file.
